Truth Or Dare: Cullen Style!
by relapse-relax
Summary: COMPLETE.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own any of these wonderful characters.**

"Oh come on, Bella. It will be fun!" Alice beamed, bouncing slightly as she tried to persuade me.

"No, Alice. Whenever I played truth or dare in Phoenix, I always got the worse dares. No means no." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Okay then. If we agree that we won't give you the worse of the dares, will you play?"

"I will consider it." I joked, smiling slightly. She grinned.

"We promise to give you reasonable dares that will not harm you…much or endanger your life. Now will you play with us?" Her eyes lit up.

I groaned, "Fine." She clapped and dragged me into the passenger seat of her Porsche.

There was a comfortable silence in the car as she drove to Casa Del Cullen. It seemed as though she could sense I was nervous, because Alice reassured me.

"Don't worry. Everything that gets broken always gets replaced. And no one really gets hurt. Although, we get very involved in our dares. Did you know vampires love truth or dare?" She grinned. I laughed slightly.

"No, I didn't. But I do now." I returned her grin. I looked out of the window and realized we were turning in the driveway to their mansion.

When Alice parked, she was out of the car before I could blink. I shrugged, climbed out of the passenger door, but before I could close it myself, Alice slammed it for me, practically dragging me to the front door. I frowned at her eagerness. She simply giggled.

She opened the door and I walked into the living room, my eyes scanning the room for Edward. When I saw him grinning in the corner, I sprinted to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed a little taken aback, but he chuckled and hugged me.

"Good morning, my Bella." He said in his velvety voice.

"Good morning, my Edward." I replied.

We walked over to the rest of the Cullen's who were sat in a circle in the middle of the living room. Esme was next to Carlisle. Emmett was next to Rosalie, who was next to Jasper, who was next to Alice. The only remaining space was between Alice and Carlisle. I sat down next to Carlisle, Edward next to me.

"Okay. Let the games begin." Emmett boomed for effect. I glared at him as it shook the house.

"Rosalie, I think you should start." Alice said, pointing at her adopted sister. Rosalie grinned, flexed her fingers and turned to face Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

He scowled, "Dare." He said confidently.

Edward laughed, obviously having heard Rosalie's plan in her head. Rosalie grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Emmett, I dare you to declare that you are in love with Mike Newton. Bella can we please borrow your phone?" Rosalie asked me sweetly.

I reached into my pocket and threw my phone at her, which she caught. "You are to call Mike - the number is programmed into Bella's phone - and you are to declare that you love him, and then you are to propose to him." She finished her dare, grinning and looking quite proud of herself. Emmett sat wide eyed, his mouth open. Rosalie handed him my phone, and he reluctantly searched my contacts for Mike. Clicking the call button, he pressed loudspeaker and held the phone in front of him. Everyone was silent to listen in.

"Hello?" Mike's vile voice rang through the room.

"Mike? This is Emmett Cullen."

"Err…hold on Jessica, Cullen is on the phone. What do you want, Emmett?"

He sighed in defeat and pretended to declare. "Mike Newton, I am in love with you. Ever since the day my family and I moved to Forks, I have loved you. You are the star of my dreams every night, and you are constantly in my thoughts. I love you with all of my heart, and if you would be so inclined, would you please take my hand in marriage?"

Neither of the Cullen's could stifle laughs much longer, and the room shook with laughter. I clutched my sides in fear they might split if I laughed much more. The room instantly quieted when Mike's shrill voice muffled the laughter.

"What? You want to m-marry me?" There was a loud thump on the other end, and I immediately thought of Jessica.

"Yes, I love you, Mike Newton."

"Well…Uhh…this is awkward. I would say I love you too, but…I don't."

I burst into laughter. This was my cell phone, so when Emmett rang, Mike was hoping it was me. However it turned out as my soon-to-be brother. It was quite funny to comprehend. Everyone else, excluding Emmett, joined in my hysterical laughter.

"You don't love me?! Mike Newton, you broke my heart! How could you?!" Emmett screamed. Suddenly Alice's words rang in my head.

"Although, we get very involved in our dares"

I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. It didn't work much, but it was better than nothing.

Emmett pretended to sob into the phone, getting louder gradually. If the Cullen's had any neighbours, I'm sure they would have asked us to calm down by now.

"Mike Newton, I hate you! I'm going to go and sob uncontrollably and think of how much I used to love you. Goodbye!" He slammed the phone shut and a grin spread across his face. He looked very smug. He handed me back my phone, and I cheered for him. He bowed playfully.

"Okay. Rosalie, truth or dare?"

She seemed very confident with her decision, "Dare."

Edward read his mind and snickered loudly. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Nothing…just listen." He stifled a laugh.

"Someone get me one dice." Emmett said. Alice, having seen what he was going to do earlier, handed him a dice and he beamed. He shook it in his hand, then let it go. It bounced across the floor, finally landing on six dots. Emmett grinned.

"6 days." Emmett said.

"6 days of what?"

Edward burst out laughing.

"6 days without sex."

Rosalie sat with her eyes wide open, mimicking Emmett's expression earlier. Then her eyes narrowed, and she hissed, "That's impossible."

Emmett just laughed.

"You will regret this, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Trust me." She glared at him and accepted her challenge. It was going to be a long 6 days for her.

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" Edward blurted. When I looked at him confused, he simply grinned and shook his head.

"Dare." Carlisle seemed hesitant, but he obviously didn't want to be the first player to ask for a truth.

"I dare you to go change into your doctor's outfit, and then stand in the middle of the living room and strip. Alice, if you will." Alice grinned, placed a CD into the CD player, and on came some stripper music. If vampires could blush, Carlisle would be blushing furiously right now.

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, but gave up. "Esme, help."

"Sorry, Carlisle. But come on! Its not like I haven't seen you." She smiled sweetly, obviously intending on embarrassing poor Carlisle. He glared, went upstairs and came down a few minutes later wearing his doctor's outfit. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest, not wanting to watch my future father strip.

After a few minutes, Carlisle was fully dressed again and the music had stopped. Rosalie was merely shocked. Emmett had a disgusted expression on his face. Alice had a poker face and Jasper was fidgeting. However, Edward was shaking with laughter. I just looked confused. Esme looked at her husband lovingly.

I cleared my throat. "That was…awkward. Can we do another dare now? I don't really want to think of my future father's dare much more. Its making me uncomfortable." I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"Well, Bella, love. Truth or dare?"

I scowled at him through narrow eyes, "Dare."

I really wanted to say truth, because I was honestly too scared to think of what I would be about to do. But neither did I want to be a chicken in front of my future family, considering they would not let me forget it for the rest of eternity.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, "Wait! No, I want truth. Sorry I'm really chicken." I admitted, blushing. Edward rolled his eyes, and for a second, he was completely still, thinking of my question, most likely.

"Do you own a thong?" He asked me casually. I stared at him like he had sprouted a second head.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, going bright red.

"Just answer me." He smiled.

I took advantage of his silence by scanning the room at his family. They looked just as astonished as I did. I gulped.

"I…Uhh…Yes." I flushed immediately. I heard Edward growl as he looked at Emmett, no doubt imagining me wearing one.

"Who bought you it?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Alice." I mumbled, barely inaudible, hoping he wouldn't hear me. His family burst into laughter, including Alice. I blushed more, if that was possible.

"And why did my sister buy you a thong?" He smirked.

"Oh do I really have to say?" I groaned.

Alice had dragged me out shopping when she found out I was engaged to Edward. She took me to Victoria's Secret and forced me into the changing rooms with a pile of lingerie, and in that pile happened to be a red lacy thong. I tried it on, and surprisingly, it fit really well. When I told Alice, she was convinced that I wanted it, and bought it for me. I tried to persuade her that I couldn't possibly be seen in a thong, but she wouldn't change her mind. It is safely hidden away at the bottom of my underwear drawer at home.

"Yes," He beamed.

I groaned and told him the story. Minus the part where it is. He grinned when I finished. As if he was reading my mind, he chuckled and his eyes showed that he was looking for a challenge, "I will find it, you know. What do you think I do whilst I watch you sleep?"

"Edward! You look through my underwear??" I was in shock.

I wasn't sure if he heard me through the hysterical laughter of his family.

I glared at him and the laughing toned down. I got an idea.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

He thought for a minute, "Truth." He finally said. I heard Emmett and Jasper booing him and he gave them angry glances.

I thought about my question for a moment, to think to the perfect truth to get out of him. Something I didn't already know about vampires. Something I didn't know about their vampire powers. Something that only vampires should and would know about. Then it hit me. The perfect way to embarrass him in front of his whole family, and his 'parents'. I grinned. I could be so evil when I tried. I thought about how to word the question, then blurted it when he seemed distracted.

"Edward, when was the last time you pleasured yourself?" I asked it as if I were merely asking the time. He looked displeased at my question but I only smiled.

"Well?" I prompted when he didn't answer.

He sighed in defeat, closed his eyes and looked at the floor, "I haven't in a while. When you've been alive for so long, and you never sleep, you sometimes need a distraction from real life. And sometimes…that's the only thing that springs to mind. So, to answer your question," he paused and sighed, "it was…Saturday."

I choked back a gasp: that was the day he was with me. That was the day we went to the movies. That was the day he drove me home. That was the day he had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my throat this time. He looked at me apologetically. Jasper fidgeted, obviously remembering the day. Obviously remembering the emotions that were coming off Edward at his time of need. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked suspicious.

"Its just hard to comprehend. It just doesn't seem that vampires are able to do that stuff, like…you're full of venom. How does it work? Y'know the…" I couldn't finish before the laughing started again. I felt my cheeks go hot as I realized I was discussing the subject of masturbation with my fiancé in front of his entire family. I had completely forgot about them.

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh. Then he explained what I never got to finish, "Its not really that different to a human's. Its just more sticky. And it's not white either…" He trailed off, grinning at his family who sat looking very uncomfortable. I blushed again.

"You two are still virgin's right?" Emmett asked. Rosalie hit him on the arm, but Edward looked amused.

I nodded.

Edward nodded two.

"Oh, then you wouldn't know how good it feels. Whenever I see Rosalie before me, my eyes scan her naked body as a surge of pleasure electrifies through me, and when I hear her moan my name in pleasure, it never gets old. Her voice is music to my ears and I can't help but smile as she screams my name and-"

I blushed a new shade of red, and I glanced over at Edward, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, squirming slightly. I looked over to Jasper, who was whistling to himself, obviously trying to distract himself from feeling Emmett's lust. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Rosalie smile sheepishly and look away immediately. The room was silent.

"Sooo…Uhh…can we get back to the game now?" I asked in hope that the game would continue and no more awkward moments would ensue. All of the Cullen's, of course not including Emmett, nodded and looked at Alice. She tensed.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Edward smiled.

"Umm…dare." She said hesitantly.

Then we watched as Alice's eyes went vacant, and clear. Then she grimaced. Edward laughed.

"Alice Mary Brandon Whitlock Cullen, I dare you to let Bella dress you for 3 days." I stared at Edward, shocked, and then risked glancing over at Alice. She was fuming. I tried to hide my humiliation.

"No," she glared.

"You have to. It's a dare." Edward pressed. She glared.

"Fine," She looked at me, "But nothing ugly. Promise?"

I sighed, "I promise."

She smiled and accepted her challenge. Then she grinned at Jasper. He stiffened.

"Jasper, honey, truth or dare?"

He gritted his teeth together, "Dare."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I dare you to drink a gallon of milk." She had a smug smile on her face. I gasped in shock. Human food and drink was bad for vampires. Jasper seemed taken aback, but then he grumbled and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a very big carton of milk. He unscrewed the top, hesitated as he brought the rim to his lips, then he closed his eyes, held his nose and swallowed all the milk. I watched in shock as some of the milk dripped down his mouth and chin. When the entire gallon had been consumed, Jasper dropped the carton, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked sadly at the family.

He looked ill already. He was going to have to puke the milk back up tomorrow and I didn't really want to be there when that process was happening. We only had Esme's dare to go before the game was finished.

Jasper smiled at his mom despite his ill state. "Esme, truth or dare?"

She snorted, "Dare."

He smiled, "Do 5 push-ups."

She eyed him suspiciously. "That's too easy."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Anyone can do push-ups. Its exceptionally easy when you're a vampire." She spat.

"I think we should drive to Charlie's house, knock on his door, and ask him if he has seen your bra. We'll be watching in the tree in the back yard; it has a great view of the kitchen." I blurted absentmindedly. The family exchanged glances in my direction, then Edward kissed me forcefully, sending the sofa toppling backwards. He fell with me and sofa.

Emmett roared with laughter, and soon the rest of the family joined in. It was quite ironic. Only I could send us both falling as he kissed me. After all the years, I had never gotten used to his lips against mine. I struggled free against the sofa's tug, and when I sat up, the sofa flipped forward, hitting the floor with a crash. Edward grinned at me.

"Nice plan, Bells." Carlisle beamed at me. I nodded sheepishly and blushed. Esme sighed in frustration, grabbed the Mercedes car keys, and headed out to the garage. We followed eagerly. She started the engine in the Mercedes and we all climbed inside. It was a small car, so we were squashed slightly, but it didn't matter; I was squashed against Edward.

Esme was in the drivers seat, Carlisle in the passengers, Me and Edward sharing the right window seat, Alice in the middle seat, Jasper on the left window seat, and Emmett and Rosalie in the two extra seats in the back. Esme drove quickly to my house, parking silently outside. We all hopped out, and Edward helped me up the tree to get a good view of the action. The rest of the family - minus Esme - joined me.

Esme knocked on the door, and I could see Charlie get up from the couch and open the door. Esme smiled sweetly at him, and asked the question.

"Sorry to bother you Chief Swan, but I was just wondering if you've seen my bra? Its black, with red lace around the edges. Its quite small?" She batted her eyelashes, and Charlie stood speechless. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. After a few moments of silence, Charlie spoke.

"Umm…sorry Mrs. Cullen, I haven't. Have a nice evening." He smiled awkwardly and shut the door. Esme looked proud of herself. I burst into laughter and jumped down from the tree. Edward was scared I would fall, so he jumped with me to catch me if needed. I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

Edward held my hand on the way to the car, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned and felt two hands lift me up, bridal style, and carry me to the car. We sat in the same seat; me sitting on his lap, and I snuggled close into his chest. I felt my eyelids droop and I glanced at Jasper, who shrugged.

I yawned and closed my eyes. Edward wrapped his granite arms around me and pulled me against him - like I was a precious toy and he was the little kid. Then again, my clumsiness was a bit of a problem. I found it impossible to walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip on and fall over.

I hugged Edward's neck with my free hand, and he stroked my hair, kissing my head. He began humming my lullaby in my ear softly, almost inaudibly. I felt myself slip into dreamland, and within minutes, I was asleep.

"_Well, Bella, love. Truth or dare?"_

_I scowled at him through narrow eyes, "Dare."_

_I really wanted to say truth, because I was honestly too scared to think of what I would be about to do. But neither did I want to be a chicken in front of my future family, considering they would not let me forget it for the rest of eternity._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, "Wait! No, I want truth. Sorry I'm really chicken." I admitted, blushing. Edward rolled his eyes, and for a second, he was completely still, thinking of my question, most likely._

"_Do you own a thong?" He asked me casually. I stared at him like he had sprouted a second head._

"_What kind of question is that?" I asked, going bright red._

"_Just answer me." He smiled._

_I took advantage of his silence by scanning the room at his family. They looked just as astonished as I did. I gulped._

"_I…Uhh…Yes." I flushed immediately. I heard Edward growl as he looked at Emmett, no doubt imagining me wearing one._

"_Who bought you it?" Edward asked sweetly._

"_Alice." I mumbled, barely inaudible, hoping he wouldn't hear me. His family burst into laughter, including Alice. I blushed more, if that was possible. _

"_And why did my sister buy you a thong?" He smirked._

"_Oh do I really have to say?" I groaned._

_Alice had dragged me out shopping when she found out I was engaged to Edward. She took me to Victoria's Secret and forced me into the changing rooms with a pile of lingerie, and in that pile happened to be a red lacy thong. I tried it on, and surprisingly, it fit really well. When I told Alice, she was convinced that I wanted it, and bought it for me. I tried to persuade her that I couldn't possibly be seen in a thong, but she wouldn't change her mind. It is safely hidden away at the bottom of my underwear drawer at home._

"_Yes," He beamed._

_I groaned and told him the story. Minus the part where it is. He grinned when I finished. As if he was reading my mind, he chuckled and his eyes showed that he was looking for a challenge, "I will find it, you know. What do you think I do whilst I watch you sleep?" _

"_Edward! You look through my underwear??" I was in shock. _

_I wasn't sure if he heard me through the hysterical laughter of his family._

_I glared at him and the laughing toned down. I got an idea._

"_Edward, truth or dare?"_

_He thought for a minute, "Truth." He finally said. I heard Emmett and Jasper booing him and he gave them angry glances._

_I thought about my question for a moment, to think to the perfect truth to get out of him. Something I didn't already know about vampires. Something I didn't know about their vampire powers. Something that only vampires should and would know about. Then it hit me. The perfect way to embarrass him in front of his whole family, and his 'parents'. I grinned. I could be so evil when I tried. I thought about how to word the question, then blurted it when he seemed distracted._

"_Edward, when was the last time you pleasured yourself?" I asked it as if I were merely asking the time. He looked displeased at my question but I only smiled._

"_Well?" I prompted when he didn't answer._

_He sighed in defeat, closed his eyes and looked at the floor, "I haven't in a while. When you've been alive for so long, and you never sleep, you sometimes need a distraction from real life. And sometimes…that's the only thing that springs to mind. So, to answer your question," he paused and sighed, "it was…Saturday." _

_I choked back a gasp: that was the day he was with me. That was the day we went to the movies. That was the day he drove me home. That was the day he had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my throat this time. He looked at me apologetically. Jasper fidgeted, obviously remembering the day. Obviously remembering the emotions that were coming off Edward at his time of need. I giggled._

"_What are you laughing at?" Edward asked suspicious. _

"_Its just hard to comprehend. It just doesn't seem that vampires are able to do that stuff, like…you're full of venom. How does it work? Y'know the…" I couldn't finish before the laughing started again. I felt my cheeks go hot as I realized I was discussing the subject of masturbation with my fiancé in front of his entire family. I had completely forgot about them._

I felt a shaking, and I slowly opened my eyes. The light streamed in through Edward's window. I stretched and yawned, sitting up. I looked around. The entire Cullen family were staring at me with curiosity.

"What?" I croaked.

"What were you dreaming about?" I heard Edward's voice. But he wasn't with the rest of his family. He was sat next to me in bed, grinning sweetly.

"Just truth or dare. The question you asked me and the question I asked you."

"So you were dreaming about wearing a thong?"

I blushed, "No. But that question was in my dream."

Suddenly Edward smirked, and he reached into his pocket. Between his fore finger and thumb, he held my red lace thongs above my head. I went tomato coloured instantly, and I fought against his grip. The family was roaring with laughter. I buried my head in my hands and refused to think.

"Bella? Love, don't be embarrassed. I think they'd look sexy on you." He grinned as I lifted my head to face him. As if I could get any more red, which I thought was impossible, I went as red as my panties and snatched them out of his hand, muttering profanities under my breath. I hid them under the silky, gold duvet of Edward's bed and hung my head. The rest of the family had gone to leave us privacy.

"So you actually took on the challenge and snuck to my house, rummaged around my drawers and brought back to me the thongs that Alice had bought for me about 4 months ago?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"You do silly things when you're in love," I joked.

It was silent for a few minutes then.

"Who told you where they were?"

"Alice…" Edward muttered.

I felt furious. She had known all along. She had seen this coming. She knew I would pick truth, so she persuaded Edward to ask that question. She knew where they were. She had seen me stuff them away when I got back from shopping with her. She had told Edward. And that's where I showed up, as red as a fire engine.

I grinned and looked at Edward. He knew, even if he couldn't read my mind, that I was conjuring up some evil plan. He looked confused, glanced toward the door, and then back to me, a smile forming on his face. I nodded and he sprinted out the door, knocking it off its hinges. I started to think absentmindedly when I heard a shriek, a large crash and a booming laughter from downstairs.

I smiled, taking a sip from the mug of coffee Edward had made me. I finished the mug, looked at the wall and grinned.

_Its all in a days work, Bella, _I thought to myself, _Its all in a days work._


	2. That's what she said!

**After a bit of demanding, I decided to make a sequel sort of thing. Be warned, this won't be very long or particularly good. But I love my readers too much to ignore them J This is how everything is going with Alice and Rosalie's dares. Set 2 days after the game.**

"BELLA!"

I dropped the clothes I was holding and gasped, holding my heart with my hand. I spun around and saw Alice standing in my door, looking very angry.

"Man, Alice. Remember, I am human. My heart is much more fragile than yours. Don't ever do that again!" I warned. She shrugged and reached behind her back, holding a pair of sweats with her pinkie finger out in front of her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and shook the sweats in my face.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Sweats." I said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I know that. But _why _did you give me these to wear?"

"Because I can." I smiled.

She fumed and slammed my door behind her. I giggled and picked up the clothes that I had dropped. I quickly dressed in them and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I walked out of the door and saw Alice had dressed in the sweats I gave her and had her arms crossed across her chest, tapping her foot slightly. I used my hand to hide my smile.

"They look nice." I giggled.

Alice glared and her nostrils flared. She waved my keys in front of my face and dropped them in my hand. I smiled and walked down the stairs slowly. I reached my truck and opened the drivers side, sitting down and gunning the deafening engine. Alice sat patiently next to me, fuming still.

"So how is it going with Rosalie's dare?" I asked conversely, driving my senior citizen to the Cullen's house.

"Very badly." She laughed.

"How?"

"She refuses to be near Emmett at all. Apparently that makes it easier for her. Poor Emmett is having to result to desperate measures." She grimaced. I understood what she meant immediately and blushed.

"Poor Emmett." I agreed.

"Yeah. Rosalie is finding it very hard to stay away from him. Its like locking a male dog and a female dog in a kennel and telling them not to mate." She laughed. I joined in.

The car was silent for a while as I drove to the Cullen residency. When I reached their house, I parked in the driveway and made my way to their front door, not bothering to knock as I opened it. I was a regular in the Cullen household, with me being Edward's fiancée, that I could come and go whenever I pleased, really. When I wasn't at school, I spent most of my time there.

Edward greeted me as soon as I stepped in the room. He gave me a long hug, almost squashing me against his granite chest. Then he kissed me softly, making me breathless.

"Umm…other people might want to get in the house please." Alice said, annoyed, from behind me.

I laughed and moved out of the small doorway so she could move. She smiled and went to see Jasper, I presumed.

"How was your night?" Edward asked me.

"Long. You?"

"Pleasant." He smiled.

He took my hand in his and we walked to the family room. I could hear their chatter, and the muffled words of a TV presenter coming from inside. When we entered, Esme waved politely. I smiled and returned the gesture.

I scanned the room. Rosalie was sat by herself on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV. Emmett was sat on the stairs with Jasper and Alice. I laughed. What Alice said was true. Rosalie was avoiding her husband at all costs.

I couldn't see Carlisle. I presumed he was upstairs in his office. Esme was reading a magazine in the armchair next to the couch. Rosalie looked utterly bored with whatever was on the TV and Esme was flicking the pages in Heat so fast that it hurt my eyes to watch. Probably just another one of their vampire talents…

"Yo, my future little sister! Hows it goin?" Emmett asked me.

"Its goin good, Emmy. 'Ow about you?" I smiled.

"Same old, same old. I'm loving the sweats, Alice." He joked, poking his sister in the side. She glared at him.

"If anyone mentions these sweats again, I will kill them. Even if they _are _immortal." She warned through gritted teeth, her eyes narrow and her nostrils flaring.

I laughed.

I let go of Edward's hand and went to sit next to Rosalie, plonking down on the spare seat and looking at the TV. She turned her head a fraction toward me.

"Hi, Bella." She said.

"Hello, Rosalie."

She didn't take her eyes off the TV, even though commercials were playing. I shrugged.

"Hows the dare?" I asked.

"Bad."

"Ah. Alice mentioned you were finding it hard. Poor Emmy." I joked. She scrunched her face.

"Its like locking a male dog and a female dog in a kennel and telling them not to mate."

I laughed, "That's what Alice said."

"I hear Emmett had to result to…other measures." I said in disgust.

"So I've heard. Literally." She grimaced and I understood.

"Ew."

"Yep."

"How are the others handling it?"

She grinned, "They're overjoyed. Specifically Jasper. I think Alice has been happy that all his lust is only for her." She laughed.

I joined in.

It was so much easier to talk to Rosalie nowadays. She wasn't almost as uptight as she was when I first met her. She had loosened up to the fact that I was human and she was a vampire. I wasn't about to kiss her feet, but I considered us friends, at the least.

I went back to Edward, who grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We reached his room, and I noticed the door was wide open. I saw a large picture of me and him in a large frame. It covered a quarter of his wall. My draw dropped.

"Holy crap, Edward. That's _huge_!" I shouted, a little louder than intended.

I heard laughter from downstairs and Jasper and Emmett shouted up to me, "That's what she said!"

I felt Edward shake with laughter and I sighed, "Your brothers have dirty minds."

"They're trapped inside a young adult's body. What do you expect?" He grinned.

I returned the grin and stepped inside his room, looking at the photo for a little longer than necessary. He seemed to notice and began kissing my neck, leaving me speechless. I had lost my trail of thought.

"Its cute, isn't it? You look amazingly gorgeous in it." He said against my neck, sending slight vibrations through my skin, giving me unexpected goosebumps. He chuckled.

"Umm…yeah. Its nice." It was almost impossible to speak.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me and I took a big gasp. He chuckled again.

He pulled away from me and scrutinized my face. He was grinning, but I'm pretty sure my expression was disgusted. I hated planning for weddings. It was so long and repetitive. He reached beside him, and handed me a large pile of papers. I grumbled and set them down on the bed, hoping that Alice would come to save me.

Just as if my wish had been granted, Alice burst in and ushered Edward out of the door.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, Edward!" She giggled, closing the door in his face. I laughed and patted the seat next to me, signalising for her to sit there.

"Alice, this is my room. You can't keep me locked out here forever." Edward shouted through the door.

"I believe I can." She shouted back.

"Why don't you use your room?"

"Jasper is busy in there."

"Rosalie's?"

"Emmett and his drastic measures…"

"Esme's?"

"Too boring."

"Bella's?"

"Little Eddie is going to be lonely."

"The living room?"

"Planning a wedding is a private event."

"Any other room besides mine?"

"You're room has the nicest view."

Edward muttered something unintelligible and I could hear his footsteps down the hall. They were heavy. He had been defeated. I giggled. Alice was good at annoying Edward. Alice was good at annoying anyone, period. She was completely harmless, but she was very irritating. Even for people like me.

I got lost in my thoughts for a while until I heard Alice.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?!"

"What? Uh, yeah." I said, trying to sound innocent but failing.

"I said 'what about this dress?'" She pointed to a floor-length, ivory coloured silk taffeta dress, where the material draped around the front and on the floor. The sleeves were off-shoulder. It looked very classy, but very simple at the same time. I could see myself in it.

"Yeah, okay. That's nice." I said.

I zoomed out again. I was daydreaming about candy canes when Alice nudged me.

"Bella!"

"What? Sorry. I was listening."

"I might aswell pick all these out for you. I know what you're going to wear anyway."

"Yes! You do that! You pick everything out for me! That works perfectly! Okaysonowi'mgonnagobecauseiwannaseeEdward." I said, edging towards the door as I said every word in a blur.

I ran. On the way to find Edward, I went past Emmett and Rosalie's room. The sounds coming from behind the door were very disturbing. I scrunched up my face. _Ew._

I walked into Edward. He chuckled and lifted me up in his arms, bringing me downstairs. I noticed everyone was sat in a circle, looking just as eager as Edward was. I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"We're playing a game!" He announced.

"Oh not again.." I muttered.

"Its different, though."

"Oh."

He sat me down.

"Spin…"

"The…"

"Bottle…"

I gasped.

Alice, who had appeared from upstairs, sat down and spun the bottle. It span very fast on its edge, hurting my eyes watching it. After a while, it eventually slowed to a halt, inexplicably, facing me.

Alice grinned, clapped her hands together and squealed._This is going to be a very long evening, _I thought_. A very, very, long evening._

**So there you have it. My once-oneshot-now-twoshot sorta thing. I know the ending is very rushed and could be majorly improved, but, forgive me. Its 10 past 1 a.m. I'm tired, but I wanted to get this finished so you could read. Hopefully, when I have enough time, and when I'm not so tired, I will edit this chapter and make it much better. But right now, I'm gonna go to bed.**

******Tschüß everyone! x**


	3. Fireworks

****

This is true ending to this story. I loved writing it and I hope you loved reading it. I'm going to miss this fic! In this chapter, Edward is married to Bella, but she isn't a vampire, nor does she have Renesmee. Enjoy reading! X

__

Bella, hon. Wake up.

The sound of the voice was distant. It certainly wasn't coming from the dream. It spoke again, this time a little louder.

__

Please, we have to go soon.

The voice was becoming louder, more clear, more familiar. I didn't want to wake, but it seemed I'd have to. My eyes flickered open gently and adjusted to the light.

"Go? Where?" I asked in a croaky tone.

"Happy New Years Eve." My husband smiled at me, and my heart melted. "I have a surprise for you. We have to leave soon. You need to get ready." He said. I stretched and yawned.

"Where're we going?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see."

I sat up in bed and yawned a second time. Edward was knelt on the edge of our large white bed, looking at me lovingly. I ruffled my hair and glanced in the mirror at the end of the room. I looked a mess. I groaned slightly.

Ever since moving permanently into the small cottage that Esme built for us, I had been sleeping in a lot later than usual. I looked at the small clock next to the bed. It was about 7 in the morning.

"Edward! It's not even 8 yet! Can't we leave later?" I grumbled.

He chuckled, "If we're going to get there before the event happens, we need to hurry."

I moaned, but obeyed. Just as I was about to wear some jeans, Edward stopped me. "Alice gave you this. It'll be much more suitable for the occasion." He handed to me, a gold cocktail dress, with a white chiffon halter neck and a rhinestone jewel in the waistline. I was in awe. It was absolutely stunning. I ran my fingers over the silk.

"Tell Alice this is one fashion crisis that she got right." I grinned. He grinned also. I was about to go and change, but something struck me.

"What are you wearing?"

"My outfit is in the house. I'll see you in a bit."

He came and kissed me ever so softly, I forgot about anything. I forgot about the event today, the dress, the day, the time, the weather, everything. But then it was all destroyed when he pulled away, smirking.

He shut the bedroom door behind him as he left. I was left standing in awe, stroking the soft material of the dress. I quickly undressed out of my pyjamas and found my best underwear out of the draw. I quickly slid them on. Without any hesitation, I slipped the dress on and tied the halter neck to my size. The dress fit in just the right places and for the first time in my life, I felt beautiful. The only thing out of place was my hair.

It took me a while to yank the brush through it and get it straight. And even then, it looked limp and boring. I was about to give up when I noticed a box on the dressing table. A box of curling tongs. I praised the ceiling and opened the box. I was thankful for the answer.

Half way through curling, Edward walked in the bedroom to grab his shoes. He smiled at me when he left again, and I returned it. When I finished, I unplugged them and decided on makeup. But only lightly. I reached under the cabinet to find a bag of cosmetics and I again, praised Alice for foreseeing my traumas.

Lightly, and only gently, I managed to put on a thin line of eyeliner on each eye, and stroke my lashes with dark mascara. The finishing touch was only faint pink blusher on my cheeks.

As soon as I was done, oddly, as if he'd been standing right behind it, Edward opened the door and looked at me. I waited for his opinion, but it never came. My heart started to droop, but then he swept me up into his arms and swung me around the room, grinning widely. He put me down and smiled.

"I'm guessing you like it, then?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Bella, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth. You look stunning in anything you wear."

I grinned.

Before I knew it, we were on our way to Seattle airport. I wasn't quite sure why, but Edward was smiling broadly, indicating this was all planned out. I desperately wished I could read _his _mind, to see what this surprise was. Secretly, I was dreading it. Edward did have a tendency to force me into things that I didn't want to do.

But I knew that I would enjoy it eventually. Because it would be me and Edward, just us two, in our personal bubble, where no one could separate us. Whatever the event was, wherever it was, it would be Edward and Bella, no one else to get in our way. No worries. Nothing. And that was what I was really looking forward to.

When we reached Seattle airport, Edward left me to order my breakfast whilst he sorted out the flights. I had a feeling something spectacular would happen, something expensive, because Edward was the richest person I knew. It would be gloriously big and amazing.

I sat and ate my banana in silence as I waited for my husband to return. I could see him by the information desk, talking fast to the woman behind it. Every now and again, she would type something in her computer and then nod silently. I looked away for a moment, towards the shops. There was a book shop. I was thinking about buying something to read on the plane, when Edward sat down next to me.

"Plane departs in an hour." He said.

"Cool." I said, still looking towards the books.

Edward sensed my need to visit, and he held my hand as he walked towards it. I was overwhelmed when we stepped inside. It was piled with books and magazines. I let go of his hand to browse the shelves, stacked endlessly with every genre of book available.

Ever since I'd met a vampire, I'd found the time to read more fantasy books. Stories about werewolves and vampires meant nothing to me anymore, considering I knew they were fake. But I'd read others, like magical, witch and wizard stories; ghost and paranormal stories; alien stories; all sorts of wonderful novels which would be wedged into my heart forever.

But what I hadn't considered, was other genres. Fantasy was my main genre now. Since I'd met a vampire, I believed all the fantasy stories I'd read. In a world combined with humans, werewolves and vampires, anything in between could exist.

I picked up the nearest book. It had a black cover, with a picture of two hands holding an apple. I flicked through the pages quickly. It didn't look too bad. I turned to the blurb for advice. I read it in my head in silence.

__

When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.

What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…

Deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling, Twilight is an extraordinary love story that will stay with you long after you have turned the final page.

I gasped as I read the final paragraph. Could it be? Was my life, all this time, just written in fiction? Was I just a made up character waiting to be discovered? I called Edward over, and he read it to himself. When he finished, the looked at me and then back to the book. Instantly, before I could blink, he had started reading the first page. I leaned over his shoulder and began reading the preface.

It explained how I thought when James was in the dancing studio with me, and he was about to kill me. I gasped. My thoughts, and feelings, were written down for everyone to see. Horrified, I snatched the book from Edward, and turned to the first chapter. My mom was driving me to Phoenix airport.

I stood there for what seemed like years, reading the pages that described my life. I had reached chapter 2 by the time Edward had grabbed my arm and told me it was time to board the plane. I placed the mystery book on the shelf once again and followed Edward, with my arm round his, to the terminal.

The book terrified me. But I tried to forget about it as we walked onto our own private jet. Trust Edward to get a private aeroplane to take us to wherever. How fancy. I took a seat next to the window and looked out as the engine started. Staring faces followed us as the plane lifted into the air.

I decided to have a sleep, considering I had nothing to read. When the plane was well into the sky, I rested my head against the soft cushion on the seat and closed my eyes. It was hard to sleep, with the plane rocking and swerving. But I eventually slipped into dreamland. I was asleep within the next half an hour.

--

"Bella, hon. We're here!" Edward shook me gently and I awoke immediately. I was about to rub my eyes when I remembered I had makeup on. Instead, I yawned and glanced out of the window to the left of me. A series of large buildings and office blocks went past the window, and for a second, I thought we were in New York. But then, Big Ben flew past us. I gasped and looked at Edward, who was grinning.

"You brought us London! Oh my god, Edward!" I shouted and hugged him against me as tightly as I could. If it wasn't for me having fragile skin, I would have kept him in my arms for much longer.

"We stopped in New York for a bit, but you weren't awake. I was going to wake you, but it didn't seem fair." He smiled.

"Thank you so much Edward." I said as genuinely as I could. He shrugged it off.

Within 10 minutes, the plane had landed in Heathrow airport, and we were arriving in London. When I stepped out of the terminal, the cold air hit me.

"England sure is cold. This is worse than Forks." I laughed, and Edward handed me his jacket.

Exiting the airport was a relief. I wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. Walking out of the back door, we were greeted by a man in a suit, holding a piece of paper with 'Cullen' written on it. Edward shook his hand, but he flinched away from the coldness.

"Good afternoon. Do you have any luggage?" The man asked in a strong British accent.

"No, thanks." Replied Edward.

The man gave us a shifty look, but opened the door for us, into a large stretch limo. I gasped. Edward smirked and climbed in first. After a few seconds of shock, I climbed in after him and the man shut the door.

Faces followed us as the man drove away. We must look like celebrities to them. First we get dropped off in London by a private jet, wearing smart clothes, and then get driven away by a long black limo. I smiled. For once, I actually felt like a celebrity.

The limo ride didn't last long. An hour at the least. We were dropped off in front of a large, multi-storey building. I was puzzled. But when Edward pulled me inside after paying the chauffer, I realized it was a hotel. 5 star.

In a low voice, but still formal and amazingly velvety, Edward requested a room that was under the name 'Cullen'. The woman behind the desk kept eyeing me with glee mixed with suspiciousness. She handed Edward the key, number 3224, and we were guided into the elevator by the porter.

The room was luxurious: large, full of space, and with the most amazing view of the entire city of London. The London Eye, Houses of Parliament, St. Paul's Cathedral, Big Ben, the River Thames, and all the smaller buildings in between, could be seen by standing on the terrace. With a large bedroom, picturesque bathroom, and all the fabulous furnishings, I could hardly wait to spend this night in such a splendid place.

On the balcony were two wooden chairs, and a wooden table. In the middle of that was a candle. On one end of the table, was a plate, a wine glass, a few napkins, a knife, a fork, a spoon and a small bowl. The other end was empty. Next to the candle, was a large bucket filled with ice, with a bottle of wine tucked inside it.

I ran straight into Edward and wrapped my arms tightly around his porcelain body. It all fell into place. He flew me to London to watch the fireworks, whilst dining exquisitely on the balcony. I wasn't sure what I had done to receive such a fantastic gift, but I was extremely grateful for it.

Edward told me to sit whilst he prepared dinner for me. I smiled and greatly obeyed. I daydreamt as I looked at the stars that were beginning to form above the city. They shined more to the east than to the west. The sky was beginning to blend to dark blue. I started singing to myself as I watched a shooting star moving across the night. I didn't bother making a wish, I had everything I wanted already.

__

So slow down,  
this nights a perfect shade of  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue

"Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue…" Edward began singing when he walked onto the terrace. I turned to face him as soon as I heard his voice. I smiled.

"You know that song?"

"It's one of my favourites. It reminds me of you every time I listen to it." He murmured and I sighed.

He was holding a tray with a grey cylinder over it. It smelled delicious. He placed it down in front of me and lifted the cylinder off. Lobster and vegetables greeted me. I grinned. One of my favourites.

He tipped it onto my plate gently. The lobster was cooked very nicely, and the vegetables looked yummy. I scooped up some veggies and popped them into my mouth. Tender, well cooked and soft. I twisted the claws off the lobster, pushed the meat onto my plate, and tasted it. Nicely cooked, and just the right taste. Edward really was getting good at this.

I finished the meal in no time. And, just as I predicted, it was scrumpticious. Just as I was about to leave the chair, Edward poured me a glass of wine. I wasn't really a fan of wine, but I sipped it anyway. It wasn't sour or strong, it was sweet and bubbly.

"Edward. Honestly, I can't thank you enough for this. It's truly, truly incredible. I never could have imagined a nicer gift. Thank you, so much."

"My pleasure." He grinned.

The night blended into black, and the countdown to midnight started. The thousands of people gathered in the city joined in. 10, 9, 8... I held onto Edward's hand, and twisted my fingers around his. 6, 5, 4... Edward grinned at me. 3, 2, 1... Cheering, screams and celebration erupted from below and I smiled. What a nice way to end 2008.

Fireworks began shooting into the air and exploding right before our eyes. Colours of red, yellow, gold, green, blue, orange, pink, purple…making beautiful patterns in the sky and swerving around the Eye. Rockets erupting into large shapes. A boat on the river, with flames spraying out in every direction. The stars and city paled next to the fireworks. I leaned over to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"They're amazing, aren't they? So beautiful."

He brought his lips to my ear, "They're not so bad. But you're the star of the show tonight." His breath tickled my skin.

I watched as the 10 minute show drew to an end. There was a few more fireworks left. Rockets and bangers exploded in the night. The last one shot into the air, but instead of exploding into a pattern, words spread across heaven, and made me almost choke on my wine.

"Happy 2009 Bella!" He read the words that had spread out in the sky. I looked at him, and he looked very smug. I grinned and kissed him forcefully. He staggered slightly, but then returned the kiss.

He pulled away and the fireworks had stopped. My greeting had faded to the ground.

"I love you, Edward." I said.

"I love you too."

And then, so gently, that I wasn't sure he'd done it, he softly pressed his lips to mine.

**review please. :)**


End file.
